


Behind The Knife One Cannot Hide

by Squeemish



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Camp 371, Ficlet, Gen, Implied love between the lizard and human, M/M, teaching your loved one to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/pseuds/Squeemish
Summary: In camp 371, Julian is forced to remember a lesson learnt from Garak.





	Behind The Knife One Cannot Hide

”Garak,  _no._ ”

 

It was too late. Le Chiffre fell onto the floor, the knife stuck on the side of his neck. Garak made a pleased humming noise, and reached down to pull the knife out. Dirty deed done, he straightened up and grinned at Julian, who glared.

 

”He won’t bother us anymore, now will he?”

 

”You’re not supposed to kill him yet, he’s part of the third act!”

 

”Oh dear.” Garak gasped, and shook his head with such an utter lack of sincere regret, that Julian thought about kicking him, just to see if it would banish the glowering smirk off of his face.

 

Hands on his hips, Julian stared at the corpse and prayed for strength, before walking up to his companion.

 

“You,” Julian poked Garak’s chest for emphasis, “are  _very_  close to being banned.”

 

It was difficult to be truly annoyed when Garak looked so pleased with himself. Like a cat, offering a dead mouse and expecting praise for his glorious hunt. Charming.  _Stupid_.

 

”Tell me Doctor, if this were a real situation…”

 

”It’s a game, Garak. You know, a thing you do for fun?”

 

”Say there are no phasers, or champagne bottles near by, and the only way to save yourself, or someone else, is to kill. With your bare hands. Could you?

 

”I’ve had combat training, it’s mandatory Starfleet--”

 

”Humour me, Doctor.” Garak offered the knife to him, with a playful smile, but in his eyes there was a shadow, a plea. With a resigned sigh and an eye roll, Julian took it.

 

”Computer, regenerate Le Chiffre.” said Julian.

 

The moment Le Chiffre stood in front of him again, ready to monologue, Julian ran to him, and drove the knife into the right side of his neck, copying Garak exactly. Brow quirked, Julian turned to his impish instructor and twirled the now bloody knife.

 

”Satisfied?”

 

Garak stepped over the corpse, to stand face to face with Julian, and plucked the knife out his hand. His cool fingers brushed Julian’s, who had to bite his lip to hold in a smile.

 

”Again. Without the knife.”

—

Julian picked up the sharp piece of metal, ripped off the cloth around it, and looked at the Jem’Hadar. A living being, not a hologram. One chance. Julian drew in a quick breath through his nose, and lunged. The Jem’Hadar swiped their fist through the air, but Julian ducked out of it’s way, holding onto their uniform for balance. Fingers still clutched tight to the Jem’Hadar’s vest, Julian pulled himself closer, close enough to jab the blade into their neck, and felt their last hot breath wash over his face.

 

With a quiet grunt, he yanked the shiv back out and shoved the body away. Driblets of blood landed on his clothes, and the Jem’Hadar fell, dead.

 

“My people have a saying,” Kaisla huffed as Julian helped her up, “Never turn your back on a Breen.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little ficlet I wrote for a gif set on Tumblr. Had completely forgotten about it, but here it is! The original post with the gifs is [here.](https://i-am-a-bit-squeemish.tumblr.com/post/167808054977/i-am-a-bit-squeemish-lemonsweetie-it-looks)
> 
> Kaisla is the Romulan lady, renamed because canon option were Karak and Kalenna, and I didn't like either. More of her can be seen in my fic [And Dream Of Sheep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12728433/chapters/29026608), due have a read if ya like.


End file.
